


The 5 Times Virgil was a Little Helper and the 1 Time He Didn't Have to Be

by DannyisDone



Series: Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Play Caregiver Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Play Little Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Little Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Little Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Little Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Little Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone
Summary: This story contains Age Regression and is NOT sexualVirgil loves being a little helper!But not all the time.+++Warnings: Crying, I'll add more if needed <3
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145819
Comments: 39
Kudos: 171





	1. A Helper for Patton

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I keep starting new stories instead of finishing the ones I've already started, it's like I'm avoiding them or something...
> 
> Anyways! This will mostly be cute but a little sad too! Also, each chapter is hopefully going to be fairly short, but I can't promise anything because I know when the plot comes together at the end I might end up writing a lot. Who knows! Certainly not me 
> 
> If any warnings need added please let me know! Also comments and kudos are always appreciated if you like the story <3

Virgil loved being a little helper!

The anxious side was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. He had regressed earlier in the day, but he was a lot bigger than everyone else, usually nine or ten! So he didn’t need anyone watching him as closely as some of the other sides did. He liked the independence! 

Virgil was casually kicking his feet, watching the tv, when his attention was pulled towards the stairs, padded feet slowly coming down them. Patton came toddling into view as he made his way, hair tousled, no glasses, and pacifier in his mouth. Virgil smiled at the other. Everyone was busy helping Thomas right now, so there wasn’t anyone big to look after Patton. So Virgil would have to be in charge!

“Hiya baby!” Virgil called, waving Patton over. The moral side flushed, but hurried over to Virgil, a smile breaking out on his face as he opened his arms for a hug. The little buried himself into Virgil’s hold, giggling as he was squeezed tightly. Virgil noticed that Patton was already pretty clingy, but especially after he woke up from naps, which is why when the other pulled away, he wasn’t surprised when Patton sat himself right next to Virgil. 

“Didja just wake up from a nap?” Virgil asked, reaching over and smoothing out the other’s hair a bit with his fingers. Patton nodded heavily, before bursting into another fit of giggles. 

“What’s got you so giggly?” Virgil asked, tilting his head curiously, but still continuing to smile. He knew that Patton was almost never verbal while regressed, so he wasn’t really expecting an answer. The little just continued his giggling, before laying his head on his friend’s shoulder. 

“You’re so silly.” Virgil said, but wrapped an arm around Patton, before he turned his attention back to the tv. They stayed like that for a few minutes, cuddling close to one another. Every few minutes Patton would point to the tv with a shocked expression, before looking at Virgil. The anxious side found it quite humorous, and would always give an excited response.

“Yup! That’s a puppy!” Virgil responded when Patton did it during a dog food commercial. Patton once more broke into sweet giggles, though this time his pacifier fell from his mouth and onto the floor. He didn’t seem to notice at first, too wrapped up in the commercial, but Virgil noticed. He picked up the soother from the ground. 

“Aw, it’s icky, gotta wash it!” Virgil said, looking towards Patton. Logan had taught him that pacis had to be cleaned when they got on the ground because they would get germs, and Virgil didn’t want Patton having germs! It would make him sick! The little finally noticed his pacifier, and that Virgil was going to take it. He carefully stood up with Virgil, though a bit wobbly. Virgil laughed and offered his arm out for Patton to take. 

“We’re the washing train!” Virgil decided, helping to steady Patton as they walked towards the kitchen. 

“Choo Choo!” Patton said, which earned another laugh from Virgil, who quickly joined in on the ‘choo choo-ing’ as they trekked. When they made it into the kitchen, Virgil walked them over to the sink and turned the tap on, waiting just a second for it to warm up. 

“Gotta make it all clean for Pat!” He sang, which earned him more joyful squeals and gurgles from Patton, who had become interested in playing with the hem of Virgil’s shirt. 

Once the pacifier was determined to be cleaned by Virgil, he held it out proudly towards Patton, whose attention was right back on it, his eyes shining with want. 

“Here ya go, baby.” Virgil said, holding the pacifier out for Patton to take. He did so, smiling around it. He squealed and grabbed Virgil’s hand, his way of saying thank you, Virgil was sure of that. He carefully patted Patton’s head. 

“You’re welcome!” He said, when there was a sudden swooshing noise coming from in the living room. They both turned their head towards the noise, and smiled at what they saw. Logan and Janus had both risen up into the living room. 

“What are you two doing in here?” Logan asked, his tone full of amusement, letting Virgil know that he wasn’t upset to see them. 

“Choo choo!” Patton said, padding over to Janus as he followed Logan into the kitchen. 

“Choo choo?” Janus said back, carefully pulling Patton into a hug. Virgil nodded, though his face grew warm, feeling a bit silly. 

“We was the washin’ train.” He explained, a bit bashfully. “Had to wash Pat’s paci so he didn’t get yucky germs.” He added. All worries of Janus and Logan judging him for playing train with Patton melted away as soon as he saw the proud smile on Logan’s face. 

“Very good, Virgil. You were such a good helper, taking care of Patton.” He said, walking over and ruffling Virgil’s hair. The little beamed at the praise. 

“We’re very proud of you, Vee,” Janus remarked, making Virgil feel giddy. He quickly hid his ever blushing face behind Logan, but the smile remained on his face. 

He loved being a little helper!


	2. A Helper For Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil liked being a little helper!
> 
> +++
> 
> Warnings: The start of some angst, a bit of crying, if more is needed let me know <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this story has a plot, and it starts to unfold here!

Virgil liked being a little helper! 

He was feeling a bit smaller, closer to around 7 or 8, but that was still plenty big enough to be on his own! He was sitting at the kitchen table, coloring a picture for Roman and Remus for whenever they came back from the Imagination. He had wanted to color it in markers, but he couldn’t find them, and everyone was too busy to help him look. But that was okay! Crayons were practically just as good. 

“And you’re sure you can’t get a hold of Remus?” Patton’s voice startled Virgil as he, Logan, and Janus walked into the room. Well, Patton and Logan walked into the room. Janus was being carried by Patton. Virgil concluded he must be regressed. 

“I’ve tried summoning him twice, I’m sure he would have come if he could have.” Logan explained. Virgil tried to not listen in on their conversation, knowing that was rude, but it was kind of hard when they were having it right above him. 

“Color?” Janus suddenly spoke up, his attention squarely on Virgil and his drawing. Patton and Logan both turned to look at the table, both of their eyes growing wide, as if they hadn’t noticed Virgil when they came in. (Maybe they hadn’t…) 

“Hi Stormcloud!” Patton cheered, walking over to Virgil, adjusting Janus on his hip as he moved. “Whatcha coloring?” He asked, peering down at the picture. 

“It’s for Ro and Rem for when they get back.” Virgil explained, putting the red crayon down. With Patton and Logan here, maybe they could…

“Patton, Thomas is being very persistent. It seems to be urgent.” Logan explained. Virgil looked nervously between Patton and Logan. Was Thomas okay? Did they have to leave?

“Right right.” Patton said, before bending down a bit so he was eye level with Virgil, who was suddenly staring back at him with big, worried eyes. “Thomas needs Logan and I, sweetie. We tried summoning Remus to come take care of Janus, but he’s a bit busy. Do you think you could be a little helper and watch Janus while we go help Thomas?” Patton asked, his tone soft but slightly urgent, and even regressed Virgil knew that meant ‘no’ wasn’t really an option. He carefully nodded his head. He could be a good little help and watch Janus!

“We can color together.” Virgil said, pulling out a new sheet of paper for Janus, who was being sat down in the chair next to Vee. The little up until this point had been fine being carried around, and now that he was being set down, he grew quite a bit upset, fussing and holding onto Patton’s sleeve. 

“Ooh, I know baby,” Patton cooed sympathetically as he worked himself free from Janus’s hold. “But Vee-Vee’s gonna color with you, doesn’t that seem fun?” Patton asked, summoning the markers that Virgil had been so desperately looking for earlier, and handing them to Janus. Virgil nodded, before offering a small smile towards Janus. 

“We can color a picture for when they get back, Jay.” Virgil offered the teary-eyed Janus, but the little’s attention was quite easily obtained when a piece of paper was being pushed in front of him, and the markers were opened and dumped onto the table. 

“Patton…” Logan said, tapping his wrist. Patton nodded, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Janus’s temple, and then walking over and doing the same for Virgil. 

“We’ll be back quicker than lightning, Stormcloud.” Patton assured, which was immediately contradicted by a quite ‘Falsehood’ from Logan. Virgil merely smiled and nodded. 

“I’ll be a good lil’ helper and take care of Janus, Pat.” Virgil promised, earning him one last hair ruffle, before Patton walked over to Logan. 

“If it’s an emergency, don’t hesitate to summon us.” Logan said, before sinking out. Virgil nodded and waved, Janus mirroring his action. 

Patton hesitated just a moment, looking over the two. Virgil wondered if he was worried that he might mess things up, or if he was just worried about leaving two littles all alone, but Virgil was such a good helper! 

“I’ll be good, I promise.” Virgil assured, holding out a thumbs up. Patton’s worried face softened, before he nodded. 

“I know you will be, muffin. We'll be back soon.” He said, before finally sinking out. Virgil sighed softly, before looking over at Janus, who was scribbling on the piece of paper he’d be given with a green marker. 

“We’ll be okay, huh Jay?” Virgil asked, and watched as Janus nodded heavily. Virgil smiled, before returning to his own coloring, continuing to use the crayons. 

Virgil liked being a little helper!


	3. A Helper for Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil was fine with being a little helper. 
> 
> Though...
> 
> +++
> 
> Warnings: A bit of angst, let me know if more are needed <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one a lil mean but I promise it doesn't get much better <3

Virgil was fine with being a little helper. 

Though he sometimes wished someone would be willing to help him. 

Because he was trying to get his video game to work on the tv, and nothing seemed to be helping! Normally he’d know how to set it up, but he was feeling really little, around 5 or 6, and sometimes he forgot how to make the video game appear on the tv. He had hoped that one of his caregivers would be around, but they were either busy or taking care of someone else. That was fine though...Virgil was really good at being in-de-penet! 

He was sitting on his knees, trying to get the screen to come on, when he heard shouting, followed by the ever identifiable laughter of Remus, who suddenly came into the living room, dressed in his dragon onesie and bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Hide me!” He said, before scurrying behind Virgil, ducking down, as if that would make him any less visible. Roman came into the room next, looking exasperated. But maybe he would help Virgil with his video game dilemma?

“Ro? Can you-”

“Do you think you could watch Remus for a few minutes? I need a Princely Pause.” Roman asked, interrupting Virgil. The little frowned. He didn’t mind watching Remus, but he wasn’t sure why he was being asked. He was little too! 

“But...My video game…” Virgil started, looking down at the controller in his hands. However, that seemed to be the wrong answer, as Roman scoffed, causing Virgil to jump and sit up straighter. 

“Come on Virgil, you can delay playing the game for a minute. Or just turn it on! I’m sure that will keep him entertained.” Roman explained, earning a loud ‘Hey!’ from Remus that made Virgil jump. Feeling put out, Virgil merely nodded. 

“Thank you, I promise it won’t be long. Remus, behave!” Roman warned before he started back up the stairs. Remus giggled as Roman left. 

“He’s tired of me because I’m being a brat!” Remus declared, before jumping back into a standing position. Virgil stayed seated, feeling quite unsure of himself. Why would Roman talk to him like that? He felt his lip wobble, but he needed to help! He couldn’t cry! 

“Are you gonna play your game?” Remus asked, lowering himself back down. Virgil shook his head. He considered telling Remus that he didn’t know how to set it up, but that would probably lead to Remus trying to set it up, and he didn’t want to get that ball rolling. 

“N-no...you wanna play lego?” Virgil asked, looking up at Remus, whose eyes suddenly grew wide. 

“Oh! Are you small too?” Remus asked, squatting back down to be eye level with Virgil. “I thought you were big! I think Roman thought you was too.” Virgil nodded. He supposed that made sense...But did Roman want him to be big?

“I don’ wanna be bratty if you’re small, because that’s not any fun.” Remus huffed, before setting himself back down on the ground with a thud, reaching under the tv stand to get the legos that were kept there. Virgil wasn’t sure how to respond to that, simply nodding along. 

“Let’s build a really really tall tower, and then KNOCK it all down!” Remus said as he tipped the container over, dumping all the legos onto the ground. Virgil’s bad feelings began to melt away at the prospect of finally getting to play with someone. 

They stayed building their tower for a while, making it as tall as it would go, and then Remus magicked up the blocks so they could go even higher! When Roman came back into the room, neither one of them seemed to notice at first, both giggling as Virgil got on his tiptoes to try and reach the top. 

“I leave for ten minutes and I come back to TWO little architects!” Roman said, making Virgil jump and tip into the tower, though Remus was standing on the other side and was quick to catch it. 

“Nuh uh, bro. Vee-Vee was little the whole time!” Remus said as he straightened their work back up so it would stand again. Virgil felt his face grow hot, he wasn’t going to bring it up. He didn’t want Roman to feel bad! 

“What?” Roman asked, walking further into the room. “You were little when I asked you to watch Remus?” Roman placed a gentle hand on Virgil’s shoulder, making Virgil feel even smaller. He considered lying...but he didn’t want Roman to get made at Remus if he thought he had lied. So he gave a careful nod.

“Wanted to be a good little helper.” He admitted, and watched as Roman’s face grew sad, which he hated too see. 

“I’m sorry buddy, I wish you would have said something, I wouldn’t have dumped my bratty brother on you.” He teased at the end, earning said bratty brother sticking his tongue out at him. Virgil merely shrugged. 

“S’okay. I was helpful?” He said, it coming out more as a question than a statement. Roman nodded, before kissing Virgil’s temple. 

“The most helpful! Thank you, buddy.” He said, and Virgil gave a small smile, but he wasn’t sure why he wasn’t feeling all that happy about it. He did good! He should feel happy! 

Why was he just fine with being a little helper?


	4. A Helper for Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wasn’t sure how he felt about being a little helper. 
> 
> Because...

Virgil wasn’t sure how he felt about being a little helper. 

Because on one hand, he liked being helpful! He liked taking care of his friends and helping them out when they need it!

But on the other hand, he didn’t like bubbling anxiety that was building in him, telling him they would just prefer if he was a big helper. 

He stayed in his room for most of the day. He was feeling quite a bit smaller on this day, but he knew how to play by himself. Occasionally he would go out, and the other’s would ask if he wanted someone to watch him, or if he needed anything, but he was fine! He didn’t want them to worry. A small part of him also knew that if he stayed in his room, no one would ask him to watch another little or anything, but he didn’t feel good about it. That was selfish, he thought, and it was bad to be selfish. 

Maybe he was being bad. 

When bedtime rolled around, he was still regressed. He wanted someone to come tuck him, like they always did when someone was still regressed around bedtime. The voice in the back of his mind reminded him how selfish he was being, hiding all day and then expecting someone to come tuck him in. The voice in his head was getting louder and meaner, and becoming harder to ignore. 

Still, Virgil opened the door and peered into the hallway, hoping to find someone who would want to get him settled into bed and kiss him goodnight. He looked across the hallway to see that Roman’s door was slightly ajar, and light was still pouring out. He figured he might as well start there. 

He did take a moment to pick up Batty, his stuffed bat, and bring her along. She helped keep the bad thoughts away. Well, Patton said he specific job was to keep bad dreams away, but he still hoped it worked the same. So with Batty in his arms, sparking a twinge of bravery in the little, he padded across the hallway towards Roman’s room. 

He could hear the yelling and exasperated sighs coming from inside the room when he made it to Roman’s door. He considered not getting involved, but he really really wanted someone to tuck him in…

He peered inside the room to see what was going on. Remus and Janus were standing in the room, staring at the clearly regressed Roman, who was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed, pouting. 

“I dun wan’ go to bed!” Roman said, kicking his feet. “I’m not tired!” He argued. 

“You’ve been yawning for the past hour, dear prince. You need to rest.” Janus said, doing a very good job at keeping the bite out of his statement, though Virgil could tell he was getting close to fed up. 

“No!” Roman said, and Virgil could see the glimmer of tears forming in the other little’s eyes. 

“And he calls ME bratty! At least my tantrums have pizazz.” Remus said, crossing his arms. Janus nudged him on the arm. 

“Vee’s not in bed!” Roman suddenly said, pointing towards the door. Virgil froze when suddenly everyone’s attention was on him. His face grew warm, having been caught practically spying on them. 

“Everything alright, Virgil?” Janus asked, looking him over. Virgil squirmed, being a bit too embarrassed now to admit he had been hoping someone would come tuck him in. He nodded, before stepping into the room. 

“If Vee doesn’t have to go to bed, then I don’t have to!” Roman declared, suddenly standing up. Remus snorted. 

“Virgil’s gonna go to bed, he doesn’t put fights up like you do.” He said. Roman pouted at the implication, but said nothing more. 

“In fact, Vee’s gonna be a very good little helper and go to bed, huh? Don’t you want to be like Virgil?” Janus asked suddenly, walking over towards the anxious side, who was mighty confused. How was he being a helper?

“I wanna be like Vee…” Roman admitted, uncrossing his arms. He looked towards Virgil expectantly. Virgil looked up at Janus, who was resting his hand on his shoulder. 

“You can be just like Virgil, by going to bed.” Janus said, his voice soft and gentle and Virgil’s chest ached because part of him really wished that was being directed towards him. Everyone was looking at him again, and he suddenly found himself nodding. 

“Y-yeah. I’m gonna go to bed, so you should too, Ro.” He said, and watched as Roman looked between Virgil and Remus, probably debating with himself whether or not he was going to put up more of a fight...But then he sighed. 

“Kay...but you gotta read me at least two stories!!” Roman insisted, before moving climbing into his bed. Virgil watched as both Janus and Remus seemed to let out a sigh of relief. He then felt his shoulder being squeezed. 

“That can be arranged little Prince.” He said, before turning to look at Virgil. 

“Thank you for being such a big help.” Janus said, then pressed a gentle kiss to Virgil’s temple. The little felt warmth begin to bubble in him. He opened his mouth, finally feeling the courage to ask Janus to come tuck him in, when---

“Now, why don’t you run along to bed, okay?” Janus said, and Virgil felt that warmth turn cold so quickly. Janus didn’t want to come tuck him in, he wanted to stay with Roman and put him to bed. Virgil wanted to cry, wanted to scream and throw a fit like Roman had...but he simply nodded. 

“Y-yeah. Okay. Night.” He said, before pulling away from Janus. Virgil wasn't sure if he imagined the confused look on Janus’s face, but he didn’t much care anymore. He ran back to his room, not wanting to see anyone else. 

He felt silly, crying just because no one would come tuck him in, that he’d just been used as a tool to get Roman to bed. But he couldn’t help it. He rushed into his bed and hid his face in his pillow. Being a little helper wasn’t worth it if it made him feel so miserable. 

He hugged Batty close and sobbed. 

He didn’t want to be a little helper anymore.


	5. A Helper for Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil didn’t want to be a little helper anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end!! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest, I wasn't really vibing with it, but I still hope you enjoy reading it! <3

Virgil didn’t want to be a little helper anymore. 

Not when he was having terrible nightmares about everyone ignoring him, or asking him to help them, but them being disappointed that he was too little, or he messed everything up. Even Batty, when he needed her most, was slacking on her job. 

He woke up with a sob, the room far too dark and intimidating. When he had went to bed he had been big, having forced himself out of regression due to stress...but he always felt small and scared after a nightmare. He reached around for his stuffie and hugged her close, trying to still his racing heart. 

He decided he didn’t want to be alone anymore. Despite everyone having been ignoring him, or at least that’s how it felt, he wanted someone to reassure him that it was just a nightmare, that everything was actually okay. So, he sat up and got out of the bed, clutching Batty as close as he could. He wasn’t normally scared of the dark...but he was too small to rationalize. 

He scurried to the door and opened it. There was no light pouring out of anyone’s room this late at night, which made the decision of who to go to a lot harder. He figured the best course of action would be Logan’s room, since it was just next door. 

He carefully made his way over, practiced steps knowing which parts of the floor to avoid in order to prevent squeaking that could wake someone up. When he made it to Logan’s navy colored door, he opened gently. 

When he peered inside, he wasn’t surprised to see the glowing stars that littered the ceiling and parts of the walls. He was well aware that they were a favorite of little Logan, and he was sure Big Logan liked them just as much. The surprise came from the lump sitting by the bed, illuminated by those stars, shaking like a leaf. 

When Virgil stepped further into the room, it became clear that the lump was, in fact, Logan, who was staring at him with large, fear-filled eyes. He must have scared him when he came in...Guilt coursed through Virgil all of a sudden, but he couldn’t think about that. His friend was upset! He needed to help!

“You ‘kay?” Virgil asked, wiping his own face of the tears that had stopped upon seeing Logan’s own teary eyes. Logan shook his head no.

“Bad dream?” Virgil asked, and watched with a heavy heart when Logan nodded at that. The little frowned. He had come here in hopes of finding someone to comfort him about his own nightmare...He hadn’t even considered that someone else might be having the same issue. It made him feel even more guilty, and despite the fact he felt so very little, he knew he needed to try and help Logan. 

“Wanna see if Rem’s ‘wake? He says he eats bad dreams.” Virgil explained, and saw Logan nod heavily. He then stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Virgil offered his hand for Logan to hold, which the other little held tightly. They both trekked out of the room and slowly made their way over to Remus’s room, Virgil making sure to go at Logan’s pace. 

When they arrived, Virgil opened the door and peered in, just as he had done before. He could see Remus sleeping in his bed. Logan popped his head in as well to look around. 

“S’eeping…” The little near whimpered, perhaps worried about waking Remus up. Virgil squeezed Logan’s hand, silently reassuring him that it was okay. 

They made their way into the room, Virgil continuing to lead Logan by the hand. When they made it to the bed, the little began to shake Remus’s shoulder. 

“Rem, Logan had a nightmare.” Virgil said. Remus didn’t seem to respond at first, continuing his snoring. So Virgil shook harder. 

“Rem!” He near whined, which finally got the man to gasp awake, startling the two to step back away from the bed. Remus rubbed his eyes and took a look at the two. 

“Wha’s up?” He slurred out. 

“Nigh’mare.” Logan whispered. Remus nodded, before scooting over in the bed. 

“I eat nightmares, you can lay with me if you want.” He offered, and Virgil could tell Logan didn’t need to be told twice. He climbed into the warm spot where Remus had once been and cuddled close into the caregiver’s chest. Remus let the little get comfortable, before he began to settle back in the bed. 

“Thanks for bringing him here Virgie, you’re such a big help.” Remus yawned as he spoke. Virgil frowned deeply at what he was sure Remus meant as a compliment. But deep down, it stung. He hadn’t wanted to be a helper. He had wanted someone to do exactly as Remus was doing with Logan now, cuddling him close and promising no more nightmares. He stood there, fiddling with hands, wishing Remus would invite him into the bed too...But Logan was the one who needed to be taken care of. Not him. Besides, Remus was already falling back asleep, if his snores were any indicator. 

Virgil turned around, feeling tears sting his eyes, but this time he refused to let them fall. He was over it, and he wasn’t feeling all that little anymore. He looked at the toy he’d been carrying with him, before dropping her...it.

“Vee?” Remus mumbled at the thud. Virgil didn’t turn around. He started towards the door. 

“Vee?” Remus’s voice came again, this time sounding a bit more coherent, but Virgil still didn’t turn around. He walked out of the room, heading back towards his own. 

Virgil wasn’t going to be a little helper anymore.


	6. The Helpers for Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil loved being a little helper. 
> 
> But sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end! I really hope that it stands up to the rest of the chapters. I didn't want to wait any longer to publish the ending. Especially because I foresee myself not getting to write much in the near future. My mental health is not doing the best. So if I go quiet for a while, now you know why. I will hopefully be able to continue writing, but I wanted to put that out there <3
> 
> Again, comments and kudos are appreciated if you liked the story, and thank you for reading <3

When Virgil woke up the next day he felt pitiful. He reached around the bed for his comfort plushie...Before remembering the events of the night before. He groaned, rising from the bed and rubbing his eyes, smearing the makeup he’d forgotten to remove because no one had reminded him to do so before bed. 

He looked towards his door. Last night he had decided he didn’t want to regress anymore, and he still felt convicted in that decision. Even though the idea of slipping down and letting someone take care of him...But who would want to? He felt like everyone would be better off if he was just a big helper, someone who didn’t need taken of.

Maybe he was too demanding of a little, or maybe he was just too good at being a helper, but it didn’t matter. Virgil wouldn’t be a little helper anymore. He would be a big helper. He could watch anyone who was regressed. And though that meant he wouldn’t regress anymore, something he loved doing...something that brought him joy and comfort...well that’s the sacrifices one makes when doing the right thing. 

He took a deep breath, ignoring the fuzziness that beckoned him. He managed to pull on a hoodie, to at least give off the appearance that he had attempted to get dressed, before walking out into the hallway and down the stairs, determined to meet the others with his newfound outlook. 

Though, when he made it into the living room, and saw everyone sitting, waiting for him, he realized that they apparently hadn’t gotten the memo. 

“Good morning, Sleepy hollow.” Roman said with an uncomfortable smile that immediately had Virgil as tense as could be. He scanned the room, before frowning, insecurity settling deep inside of him. 

“What did I do?” He instinctively asked, sensing that he’d managed to mess something up. Were they going to tell him off for how much he’d been regressing as of late? Remind him how much of a helper he’s been and want him to do it more? Had Remus told them about last night? 

“Aww kiddo, you didn’t do anything,” Patton tried to assure, standing up and moving towards Virgil, who took a step back, stopping Patton in his tracks. 

“Really? Because it feels like I’m kind of being ganged up on here.” Virgil said, gesturing towards the others. 

“We’re worried about you, Virgil.” Logan supplied, and now on top of insecurity and anxiety, Virgil felt guilty too. It was making it so much harder to keep to his resolve…

“I mean, you guys wouldn’t worry unless I messed something up, right?” He asked, nervously laughing, hoping to come off as nonchalant but cringing at how scared he sounded. 

“Virgil, we’re always gonna care about you, not just when you mess up.” Janus spoke up, his eyes filled with concern. 

“Yeah!” Remus piped in. “And last night had me really worried. Why did you leave?” He asked, and Virgil froze up a bit. Was he really going to have to say it out loud? 

“Because Logan was in bed, I did my job.” Virgil mumbled, enough that only Patton managed to hear it, and everyone seemed to take a step closer. 

“Your job?” Patton asked, and Virgil could feel tears pricking his eyes. Darn it, he couldn’t slip! He needed to stay big!

“Gotta take care of everyone.” He muttered, and everyone’s face grew even more concerned. 

“Right, and you did a very good job at addressing what I needed,” Logan spoke up. “But why then did you leave? Didn’t you have a nightmare as well?” Logan asked, which shocked Virgil that the other had even realized.

“And even if you HADN’T had a nightmare, I figured you would have crawled in bed anyways! I was really worried when you left.” Remus admitted, his eyes growing soft. Virgil felt his lip tremble. 

“W-why didn’t you invite me?” Virgil asked, staring at Remus. If he was allowed in the bed, why hadn’t he offered! Why wouldn’t he say anything? Tears were spilling from his eyes, and before he could contain himself all of the emotions from the past couple of days began to spill out of him as well. 

“A-and why didn’t you come tuck me in?” He turned towards Janus. “And why did you ask me to watched Remus when I was little and was struggling?” He turned his attention towards Roman, and watched as everyone’s faces grew shocked and worried at each accusation. 

“I feel like...I feel like you guys don’ wan’ me be little! You wan’ me to be big and watch everyone and be a big helper.” He felt the last bit of control fall away from him. Suddenly warm arms were holding him close, and he buried himself into whoever was hugging him, finally receiving the comfort he felt he had been searching for for days. 

“No no no, buddy! We had no idea you felt like this.” Patton whispered, and Virgil realized he was being hugged by him. 

“You’re usually so independent, we didn’t realize you needed anything.” Logan added, and another hand was placed on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. 

“We should have...I should have been looking out for you more, Vee. I’m sorry.” Roman said, and a chorus of sorries filled the room, overwhelming Virgil into silence as he buried his face into Patton’s neck, absorbing what information he could.

Everyone still cared about him. 

He didn’t have to do it all on his own. 

He didn’t always have to be a little helper. 

He sniffled, and the room got quiet. Virgil looked up, and was met with heterochromia eyes. 

“Is there anyway we can make it up to you, stormcloud?” Janus asked. Virgil snuffled again, before nodding. 

“Hugs?” He asked. “And...and maybe we have a talk when I big again?” He quickly added, knowing a further discussion about boundaries and expectations needed to be had...but that was a problem for big him. Right now all little him wanted was comfort and hugs. 

Janus chuckled. “Of course, whatever you need, little one.” He said, and Virgil smiled. 

Virgil loved being a little helper. 

But sometimes, he liked being the one helped even more.


End file.
